Times of our Life
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Their similarities attracted them. Neither had control but they didn't seem to mind.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start writing a drabble series for these guys. Gosh, I keep making new stories! Anyways, I hope this will stick with me! So feel free to send me suggestions of what you wanna see. :)

This one is done in Naruto's POV.

* * *

><p>When I first met Hinata, I always thought she was weird.<p>

She was shy around everyone, not saying much. I don't know if it had to do with her being a Hyuuga, or if it was part of her personality, but I didn't really dwell on it. She avoided eye contact; as though looking at someone would cause them to yell at her. Maybe it had to do with her father's stern discipline that made her so shy and vulnerable to others.

She always blushed when she tried talking to me. Sakura once told me that she would blush and stammer when my name was mentioned. When I asked her why that was, she shook her head and called me an idiot before walking away. I still to this day don't understand why Hinata always acted that way.

The one thing that stood out to me the most; She was kind to everyone. Despite being raised in the Hyuuga clan, she wasn't stuck up or snobby like her cousin Neji. She never thought highly of herself. Instead, she chose to smile at everyone, even willing to lend a hand to those who need it. She was so selfless, she didn't care about her own wellbeing, but rather, she cared about her friends and teammates. I never met someone like that. Sure, Iruka sensei was selfless and kind, but he was still stern and serious at times. I'd never seen Hinata act that way towards anyone. I've never seen her angry at anyone. She, instead, would take the blame and defend others because she couldn't stand to see them get into trouble.

I think that's the one thing I admire about her most. Even though she fights to gain the respect of her fellow genin, she doesn't get angry when she fails. Instead, she picks herself up and tries again. She has never complained once about being shunned or being the weakest. She told me herself once, the one thing she admires about me is that I'm a proud failure. I'd never heard such a compliment from anyone. Everyone would mock me and say I would never become Hokage. Hinata was the only one who believed in me.

During the Chuunin exams, she looked so nervous and tense. I knew she had to face her cousin, but that still didn't stop me from cheering her on. I could see just by her shaking, Neji intimidated her. There was something about him that caused her to doubt herself. From what I'd seen, he was nothing but a bully who felt better about himself by making others feel weak. All those things he said, they hit home with me. It irritated me because she was just standing there, taking the abuse as though it wasn't anything new. Judging by what Bushy Brow said, this sort of thing happened frequently between the two cousins. I didn't understand situations like those because I grew up with no family. But, I could still feel rage inside me each time her body shook of fear. She was almost ready to pass out just by what he said! I knew she wasn't this weak! I wouldn't let her be this vulnerable. Especially to someone like him.

That's when I decided to tell her to not listen to him. It seemed to snap her out of her fear and when our eyes met in that moment, something changed in her eyes. Neji seemed to notice too, because his expression changed slightly, but he didn't care. He only wanted to show everyone that he was the stronger of the two. Physically, that may be true, but emotionally and mentally, Hinata is stronger. At least to me she is.

When he almost killed her, something in me snapped. To this day, I still don't understand what the feeling was. But I knew I didn't feel that way when it came to Sakura. It felt more intense, as though there was a fire burning within me. It was a stronger feeling than the nine tailed fox's chakra; An inner desire to protect the young girl that everyone else claims to be weak and scared.

Without my thinking, I leaned on the ground, feeling her blood on my fingers, before I stood up and closed my hand into a fist. As her blood dripped to the ground, there was only one thought that went through my mind as everyone watched me, different emotions on their faces.

"I vow to win!"


	2. Chapter 2

She hasn't been herself since her cousin's death. He was something more to her, and she wanted to be selfish. After some time, he had finally opened up to her. He even treated her like they were siblings. She should've known he would give his life for her. He said it himself, back in the Chuunin exams, his destiny was to serve her.

Clutching her chest, she felt that stabbing in her heart at the thought. It wasn't what she wanted! She wanted him to be around, helping her train and laughing with her. Just being with her. However, she knew it wouldn't happen. The sooner she believed it, the better off she'd be.

"Neji-niisan..."

Silence reigned over her, and she couldn't help herself, the tears fell from her eyes and hit the ground softly.

"Why...? I'm not worth saving! You should've been the one to rule over the Hyuuga's. You were smart, dependable, a proud genius. Father always cared about you more than me. Even now... Father won't admit it front of me or Hanabi, but he probably wishes you lived to take over. I've always been the failure of our family. I don't understand why you would protect an heiress like me. I'm never going to be the daughter father wants..."

"What's so bad about that?"

Scared, she jumped before looking at the man she's loved since being a genin. Not trusting her voice, she remained silent as he approached his tombstone. She couldn't look him in the face, knowing he heard her depressing speech. She didn't want the man she loves seeing her so vulnerable, so weak. It's all he's had to do since they first met.

He stood beside her, a hand in his pocket. He hadn't seen the young ninja since Neji's funeral, and as much as it killed him to see her so sad; It killed him more to not see her at all. He frowned at those emotions, constantly swirling around in his belly. Each time he'd visit the Hyuuga household, Hanabi would tell him her sister wasn't around or she'd be training. What he didn't know was she hid in her room, ashamed to be seen by her friends.

"I... I used to think the same way as you... Hinata."

She turned her gaze towards him, shock in her eyes. She wanted to say something, deny how she was feeling, but she knew it was hopeless. Around Naruto, she was a mess. Everyone was able to read right through her, if it had anything to do with the blonde boy in front of her.

"But you're lucky. You have a home, a family you see everyday. They may not treat you nicely, but they're still around for you. I'm not going to say it's necessarily a good thing, having such a noble family. But, I've always wished to have parents. To feel worthless, as though you're not important enough. An outcast in your own home, I've lived that way my whole life. Obito wasn't wrong; I am scared of going back to that solitude that I somehow grew out of. I became too dependant on my team to be there, my friends I always expected to say hi to me. I became a needy, selfish boy."

"I-"

"However, I don't mind feeling that way any more. I learned to trust in my friends, my team. Everyone somehow became my family again. And you know what? It's normal to put your life on the line for people you care about. I feel that Neji's death wasn't in vain; he saved all of us. He saved me, you... and everyone who lives today. Everybody lost someone important to them in this war. Hinata... There's one thing you should know,"

Turning to face her, he gave her a comforting smile before resting his hand on her shoulder, "Neji.. He chose to protect us of his own free will. He didn't die because it was his destiny. He died because he wanted **you** to live. He didn't want to see you die in front of the entire village. He wanted you to live with us... To live with me."

She felt her breath hitch before bowing her head. She felt her shoulders shake, evidence showing she was crying, but she didn't want to show him her tears. She longed to hear those words from his lips, but she prayed they weren't out of pity. When she looked at him through her bangs, she saw the sincerity and seriousness in his eyes. She felt the doubt fade when his warmth wrapped around her, showing he was there for her to lean on.

"You can cry Hinata.. As a ninja, we're told to endure the pain and loss of a comrade. But, if we didn't show an ounce of compassion to the people we fight along side with, we don't deserve to say we are comrades. We definitely lose the right to call them friends, and as long as we remember those things, only then can we call ourselves true ninja."

As a Hyuuga, she was constantly berated for showing her tears to others. When Naruto or her friends are around, they willingly accepted her flaws, without putting her down. They never once spoke badly of her for being part of the Hyuuga clan. Nor did they ever compare her to her cousin. For once, she was able to be herself without ever feeling alone.

She felt her hands tighten on his jacket, as though she was fighting with herself to push him away. Feeling his arms tighten around her, she willingly caved in, relaxing into his embrace. His jacket took in her tears, wiping them away softly to show no evidence of her crying. He smiled sadly, resting his head gently on hers, allowing herself to succumb to his caring nature.

"Naruto-kun..."

He hummed, trying to focus on her words instead of the feeling of her breath hitting his partially exposed neck.

"I... I love you..."

He chuckled, causing her to look at him in shock.

"Do you remember when I called you weird back when we were kids?"

She nodded, not understanding where he was going with this.

"Well... Do you remember what I said after that?"

"How could I forget? You said you like weird girls like me." she replied before staring at the ground, a light blush on her face.

"Yeah.. Well... I take that back... I don't like weird girls like you."

Noticing her eyes widen in shock, as though she was ready to cry, he grinned, "I love weird girls like you."

Feeling her face burn in embarrassment, she hid herself in his jacket, smiling as much as he was. They both stood there, Hinata changed her position slightly so they were beside each other, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as Hinata stared at the grave.

"Thank you... Neji-niisan."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, been busy trying to fix the laptop and real life issues. As usual, enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what she sees in him."<p>

"Not a lot of people do, Kiba. But he seems to make her happy in his own weird way."

"Tch. He finally decides to act like a man and notice her feelings. I wonder how he's planning on making it up to her."

"Knowing Naruto, he's going to beg for forgiveness and then dote on her until she gets annoyed and pushes him away."

"I don't know Ino. I don't think Hinata would get annoyed with Naruto. She loves him a lot and she waited this long for him, I don't think she's going to push him away after all this time."

"What would you know about love Shino? Besides, If I was Hinata, I would've beat him senselessly until he finally understood. It took him almost losing her to another guy for him to admit he's in love with her, then he right away believes she rejected him all because she went with Toneri. Any idiot would see she did it to protect him."

"I may not show romantic interest in anyone, but I do watch how people interact. Hinata has been in love with Naruto for years now. She's always been shy and reserved around him. But I've noticed one thing she has that a lot of us don't have. And that's patience. I have a feeling if he didn't realize her feelings, she'd wait for him."

"Well, I'm happy the idiot finally made her happy for once. She's been working so hard to catch up to him and she's always wanted to walk along side him. I'm just happy she got what she deserves."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Kiba?"

"Shaddap Ino. It's not like that!"

"Really? I was under the impression you liked Hinata."

"Shino.."

"Well then, Mr. Smartypants, please explain to me how it is then?"

"I mean, I do like Hinata. But more like a sister. If I did have a crush on her, it wouldn't last long because her heart belongs to Naruto. She's always watching him, wanting to impress him. At first, I thought she acted like Sakura does when it comes to Sasuke, but it seems I was wrong. Naruto has always somehow encouraged Hinata and inspired her to be a better shinobi. Even to this day, I was surprised when she asked me and Shino to train her, and she didn't give up, even when she was about to collapse. Hinata was always sheltered and put down by her family. She wanted to show them she wasn't weak or worthless. Somehow, Naruto brought out her courage and helped change her into the person she is today. If there's one thing I'm thankful for, it's that he's there for her."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right Kiba."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"What Ino means is you finally spoke from your heart instead of your brain."

"At least I noticed Hinata's feelings! I'm not as bad as that punk Naruto."

"I would say you're almost the same as him."

"Hey! You better take that back Ino!"

"Why should I when it's true?"

"Ino does seem to have a point there Kiba. Both you and Naruto never use your heads."

"Shino, you too?"

"Hey, we're only joking Kiba. We know you're smarter than Naruto. At least you put it out there."

"..."

"Ino get back here!"

"And once again, I'm left alone."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata!"

Said girl peaked her head around the door to see her boyfriend lying on his stomach, his arm stretched out towards her. She woke up early and wanted to surprise Naruto with breakfast but it seemed he had other ideas. He started to wave his hand frantically, as though he was trying to feel for her. Seeing a small frown start to form on his face, she quickly ran to him, almost slipping on his shirt thrown on the floor.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alri-"

A yelp cut her off as she was pulled into his arms, causing her to fall onto his chest. Blushing at the intimate position they were in, she looked down into a pair of blue eyes staring at her amusingly. He placed his face in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent, unaware of her being self conscious. She hadn't showered in a day and she always tried to have one regularly since she's always running around but it seemed he didn't pay attention to her insecurity. She tried to keep her blush at bay, but feeling his heat radiate from his shirtless body wasn't helping her current situation.

"I want to cuddle."

"Eh?"

Pouting, he looked up at her with a frown, "Do you not want to be near me?"

Attempting to wave her hands, which were trapped between his arms, she stuttered, "N-N-No! That's not what I'm saying! It's just we have things to do today and-"

"And they can wait. Right now, I want to cuddle."

She blinked at his childish behaviour. Since she's met him, she's never seen him act this way towards anyone else. She's seen him whine when he's had to go on a "boring" mission, but he's never acted like this towards her.

Watching Hinata with curious eyes, he whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

Shaking her head, she smiled at him, while attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. "I've never seen this side of you before, Naruto-kun."

Adjusting both of them, he laid her down beside him, one hand still wrapped around her waist while the other played with her hair. "I've never had anyone love me so I guess we're both full of surprises."

Lightly kissing his cheek, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and smiled. He always surprised her with his kind words and actions. Since they first started dating, he's been such a gentleman to her, even willing to spend all night up with her when she got sick and doted on her as though she was the only girl he laid eyes on. Growing up, she never saw him treat Sakura like that. There were the few times he tried, but immediately get shut down and pout for the rest of the day. Laughing lightly at the thought, she didn't realize Naruto felt the vibrations because she was suddenly pulled from her comfortable spot to look into his eyes. She could see the confusion in his eyes, as though he wanted to ask her what she was thinking but she shook her head once again before smiling.

"I guess you win this time, Naruto-kun. We'll cuddle. But we can't for long because of those meetings!"

He pulled her into his chest, grinning happily at Hinata caving in, and kissed her forehead lightly before rubbing against her cheek.

"I have the best girlfriend in the whole world!"

Laughing at his sudden outburst, she didn't even blush when he pulled her into a heated kiss, one she greedily accepted, before curling up in his arms. Days like these always made her feel better about herself; Especially knowing she made the right choice to wait for him.


	5. Chapter 5

This is based off my own headcanon. Feel free to send suggestions/prompts for me to write!

* * *

><p>He didn't think it was strange for her to ask such a thing from him. They did get closer before the war claimed his life and it was only natural she'd want him to be there.<p>

_"Hinata?"_

_"Un?"_

_Scratching the back of his head- a habit he's had when he's nervous- he looked out the window, contemplating how he should ask._

_"When did you and Neji-"_

_"Get so close?" She finished for him. She saw him shift slightly, as he nodded his head slowly. She knew he felt he was treading on thin ice, asking her a question that would potentially hurt her to answer._

_"We got closer after the Chuunin exams. It was weird; I didn't know how to react. It's not as though he's always been so cold towards me. I noticed he acted this way after Hizashi-ojisan died. I found out he hated my father more than me, but he knew the seal on his forehead would stop him from betraying father. He chose to take it out on me instead, by showing he was stronger than me, but he told me that you called him a 'genius' and due to those words, he was set free from his hatred. It's all thanks to you, Naruto-kun. You brought him back to me."_

Seeing her smile like that, it made him realize he'd do anything to see it on her face. He knew he could've used his shadow clones to go get the photograph, but he knew it would've meant more if he brought it to her personally.

He trusted Sakura and Sasuke to watch over her while he was gone. He wasn't planning on staying out long anyway.

When he got to the compound, he was thankful none of the Hyuuga's were present. It seemed even the guards were absent, the compound almost seemed deserted if not for the quiet murmurs down the hall. He assumed they were in a meeting and didn't think to have anyone watch over the grounds. He was thankful for that, since he didn't want to be questioned about why he was in her room.

As he started to rummage through her things, he failed to sense Hanabi enter, her arms crossed as she leaned against the door.

"Good afternoon Naruto-san. May I help you with something?"

Jumping from hearing her speak, he forced a laugh from his lips, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Actually.. You might be able to. Hinata has gone into labour and she wanted me to bring a photograph of Neji. I've been looking for a few minutes but I'm in a bit of a rush-"

"Follow me. I think I know the perfect one."

.

.

.

"It's okay, Hinata! Just start to push okay? Sasuke-kun, can you please hold her hand until Naruto shows up?" Sakura asked as she stayed at the foot of the bed. She didn't understand what was taking the idiot so long! They didn't think she was going to start so soon though. Tsunade had told her that each pregnancy is different and some can take a while, while others took less time.

Still, she was going to beat that idiot senseless if he missed her giving birth.

Sasuke stood at the side of the bed, Hinata's hand in his. He wasn't good with comforting people, and he felt a bit awkward being in this position. But he felt her squeeze his hand as she screamed and he noticed Sakura's face turn into a frown.

_"That idiot better get here soon. I don't want to be here when Sakura kicks his ass."_

As though he heard his thoughts, Naruto zipped into the room, the photograph in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" He took long strides to his wife's side, slightly nudging Sasuke away from his spot. "I managed to get the photo Hinata. I'll place it right here, so he can watch you."

She looked up at her husband, that smile on her face. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You're very kind."

Blushing from his wife's compliment, he smirked, "Anything for my beautiful wife."

"You can flirt with your wife later Naruto! Take her hand! She has to start pushing again."

Quickly grabbing her hand, he leaned his head and whispered sweet words into her ear as she screamed in agony. He hated seeing Hinata in such a state, but this kind of pain was something he couldn't help her with. All he could do was stand beside her, rub her hand with his and console her with words. He winced a bit at the pressure of her hand, but he knew he could bare this pain. If it was to support his wife, he was gladly all for it.

"You're almost there Hinata-chan! Just one more big push!"

"AH! N-N-aruto-kun... I- I- I can't-"

"Yes you can, Hinata. I believe in you. You're almost there! We're gonna welcome our son into this world! Believe it!"

The sudden pain was too much as she let out a loud scream, soon drowned out by the small wails of the little boy in Sakura's arms. She quickly cut the umbilical cord and walked towards the two proud parents. A huge smile was on her face as she leaned slightly, allowing the couple to see their son.

"I am proud to announce the birth of your son! Congratulations Naruto and Hinata-chan!"

He felt his body shake in happiness at seeing the small bundle in his best friend's arms. As much as he wanted to hold him, he was scared of dropping the little guy. He turned to look at his wife, who laid in the bed trying to catch her breath. She looked so tired but a huge smile was on her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"He's so beautiful..."

Sakura smiled, "Would you like to hold him?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded before allowing Sakura to place the newborn boy into her arms. Sensing he was safe, his wailing stopped as he leaned into his mother's arms. Hinata rested her head against the small one, placing a small kiss to his temple.

"Wow... I'm really a father..."

She looked up at Naruto with a huge smile on her face. He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away with his fingertips.

"How does it feel, Naruto-kun? You have a family now."

The reality of her words crashed onto him and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. As gently as he could, he wrapped his hands around Hinata and their son, kissing both of them on their cheeks.

"I have a family now."

She grinned at her husband, who had his eyes on their newborn son.

"What should we call him, Naruto-kun?"

He sat there, his eyes filled with love and the name just tumbled from his lips.

"Boruto. His name will be Boruto Uzumaki."

As he stared at their new son, she turned her head towards the photograph that laid on the table beside them. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she saw her mother and father together, her uncle stood on the other side of her mother. Neji was standing beside a small Hinata as the newborn Hanabi laid in her mother's arms. She had a feeling her sister had something to do with that choice, but she wouldn't have it any other way. They were all smiling, happiness in their eyes as her little sister was born, as though it happened yesterday.

"_Neji-niisan... Thank you.."_

Turning to look at her own family, she kissed Naruto on the lips before whispering,

"Welcome to the Uzumaki family, little Boruto."


	6. Chapter 6

_Based on yet another headcanon from Tumblr. In which Naruto wants to run his hand over Hinata's body but gets embarrassed so he chooses to cuddle her instead. _

* * *

><p>To say Hinata is a very pretty girl was an understatement. At least to Naruto; it was. There were many words he'd associate with the young heiress, but pretty felt unworthy of her. To him, she was a goddess; beautiful yet clumsy and elegant. He'd also get the urge to run his hands over her body; to see if she was as soft as she looked. When she looked at him, he'd feel his cheeks heat up from thinking such perverse thoughts and turn away with his face red.<p>

At times, Hinata would worry about him and ask if he was feeling okay. He wanted to reassure her he was fine, but she'd put her hand on his forehead, rendering him speechless. Without thinking, he'd try to look away from her face only to see part of her neck peak out from under her shirt, causing him to be more nervous and embarrassed. When Hinata would look at him, he'd fake cough before looking away from her, his hand scratching the back of his head. He was thankful she understood, for she was the same as him when it came to their relationship, and she'd take his hand in hers and walk with the most breath taking smile on her face.

Tonight was no exception to this awkward situation.

He'd finally managed to convince her to spend the night with him, despite knowing her father would chop off his head if he laid a finger on Hinata. He was too much of a gentleman to think of doing such things with her, but he was a teenager after all, and he couldn't stop thinking of different things he could do with her. He cursed his mentor, Pervy Sage, for these lecherous thoughts, but it wasn't entirely his fault. It's not like he was in control of his body.

Sensing something was off, Hinata turned from the bed to look at her boyfriend, who looked as though he was at war with himself. Placing a hand on his arm, she looked at him with concern in her eyes,

"Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

He blinked at the contact and felt his body start to heat up from this moment. It was just her hand on his arm, but he felt the moment had somehow become more intimate. Swallowing the saliva in his throat, he looked down at her, a small smile on his face.

"I'm okay.. Hinata. Thank you for worrying about me."

Not totally convinced of his response, she kept her eyes on him for a bit longer before sighing and turning her attention back to the bed. She knew he was new with this relationship stuff, hell she wasn't experienced in this department either, but she was the one usually tense in these situations. Letting go of his arm, she lifted the blanket, unaware of the eyes watching her every movement, and laid down under the blanket. When she didnt feel him behind her, she turned around only to squeak in surprise as he pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She mentally berated herself for stuttering around him. It was a habit she continued to work on when she was around him. Most of the time, she succeeded in not stuttering. However, there were situations like these where she would revert back to her shy self. She knew she shouldn't feel that way around him, but there were times she couldn't help herself.

Naruto wasn't doing much better. He felt at war with himself. When he jumped her, he thought Kurama had taken some control and forced him to do it, but when he looked into his mind, he noted the fox demon asleep, completely unaware of what's currently taking place. Which meant only one thing;

He decided to do it himself.

He felt her underneath him, dangerous territory for him. All he wanted to do was feel her skin beneath his palms. He wanted to leave trails of kisses down her body, leave a special mark on her to let everyone know she was his. These thoughts scared him- he'd never felt this way towards Sakura- was love supposed to feel so possessive? He wish he asked someone advice before asking her to sleepover. He couldn't force her into this situation, it wasn't right of him to make her feel she had to do this. He could feel her nightgown in his hand,and taking a chance, he looked into her eyes to see confusion but a hidden emotion within her eyes.

Feeling really flustered, he could feel his face burning in embarrassment before moving to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He couldn't do it. He felt so ashamed for even wanting to do other things with her. He didn't deserve such a gentle soul like her.

She could hear his breaths coming a bit faster than normal, and although she wanted to ask, a part of her told her it was better to just keep her mouth shut. She could feel a smile creep to her lips as she let her hand caress his hair in a gentle manner. It was softer than she imagined. and before she could stop herself, she laid a gentle kiss against his forehead, reassuring him she wasn't upset or angry at this situation. She honestly didn't know what to make of it, seeing as she didn't understand it herself. But she knew it would be explained later.

Right now, she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness; into a place where it was only her and Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next instalment! This one is more Neji/Hinata focused as we never got to see what happened after the Chuunin exams. This takes place after Hiashi tells Neji the truth about his father's death. Naruhina is implied in this story, though it's not entirely part of it. I still hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think about Neji's character. I've never written him before, so I hope he wasn't completely OOC.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of the door, his hand hovering above the knob. He shouldn't feel this nervous, it wasn't in his nature to feel so... <em>weak. <em>Yet here he was, standing in front of his cousin's door, ravelling through all the thoughts in his mind, trying to come up with any sort of excuse to defend his actions. He wasn't one to panic under these circumstances but he felt so confused with these new feelings he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Hiashi to approach him with the scroll in his hands, explaining the real situation behind his father's demise, let alone have him bow and beg for forgiveness.

He felt his hand shake in anger but also a feeling of nervousness hit as he took a deep breath and opened the door. He didn't dare lift his head when he heard the young Hyuuga heiress gasp in surprise or when he heard her shift nervously in the hospital bed. She was probably just as confused as he was; He did try to kill her after all and their relationship was shaky after the death of his father. He wished he hadn't felt such hate towards her, but part of him only felt such animosity because she reminded him of what he didn't have; Freedom.

"Neji-niisan...?"

Her whisper broke the awkward silence and he finally lifted his head to look at her, only to be surprised at the smile on her face. He could also see the confusion in her eyes, but the smile hid it well and it somehow gave him courage to speak.

"Hinata-sama, I wish to speak with you."

He could feel his stomach twist in knots, but he took a deep breath before looking at her like a warrior.

"I know we've had a rocky relationship in the past, and I know it wasn't your fault your father was born before mine. It's not even your fault that I have this curse mark on my forehead. But I still tried to kill you. I was only frustrated at the destiny I was given; I wasn't given a choice on how I wanted to live! It was infuriating, and seeing you so carefree and happy, despite being disowned by your father, angered me because you were able to live however you wanted. We both have been misguided in the Hyuuga home, and we were both raised strictly to upkeep the clan's name. Yet, you somehow weren't lumped in with the rest of us. You were kind and gentle, you didn't like to hurt anyone. You chose peace over violence and you hesitate when put into difficult situations. It wasn't until Naruto Uzumaki cheered for you that you finally decided to fight me. He was the one who helped me see just how wrong I've been. You were somehow able to change your own destiny and it was only because your father kicked you out. You were suffering as much as I, and as much as I hate to admit this... I was wrong."

Hinata's eyes widened at her cousin's speech. She had never seen him talk as though he was weaker than her. She didn't know how to respond to this situation. It's not that it was uncomfortable, but rather, her cousin had said Naruto was right, and **he **was wrong. She'd never heard him admit to being wrong about anything. He was proud and strong, like the rest of the Hyuuga Clan. Unlike her, he wasn't a failure. He was a genius, and yet he felt the need to come in here and actually open up to her.

Taking the silence as a bad thing, Neji felt himself sweat before he swallowed his nervousness and got on his knees.

"Please forgive me, Hinata-sama! I know I attempted to take your life, but I am willing to make up for it."

Appalled by his words, Hinata turned her gaze away from the sight.

"Please, Neji-niisan, don't beg for forgiveness."

Finally hearing her soft voice, he lifted his head to see tears lightly falling from her eyes. Sensing he was going to speak, she beat her cousin to it;

"I can't even imagine what you've gone through. I'm not going to pretend I know either. You lost both parents while I only lost my mother. And though she is precious to me, I can't even imagine losing father too. Despite being cold towards me, I know he still cares. He may not look like he does, but I can tell he's concerned about me. Perhaps that's why he chose to let Hanabi become clan leader instead of me. He's worried I won't be able to handle conflict, whereas both you and Hanabi have proven you guys can. I want to get stronger so I can stand next to you guys and fight. Naruto-kun is the inspiration behind my decision. Despite being a failure, he never gives up. He constantly tries his best, and doesn't let anyone talk down to him. He's the reason I want to get better. Not because I want to be clan leader or be accepted by everyone. I just don't want to be a liability anymore. I want to show everyone I can stand with them and fight, because I'm a strong person, not because I'm a Hyuuga. I've never let the clan affect my decisions, and I don't plan on starting now. I want to walk with everyone as a proud and strong shinobi. I may be soft and kindhearted, but that's my strength. I want to use it to make myself stronger."

Turning to look at her cousin with a smile, "So please, don't beg me to forgive you. There was nothing to forgive. Even though you put me in the hospital, I already forgave you. Only because I know what it's like to live in the shadow of the Hyuuga Clan. You're a genius Neji-niisan. You should've expected me to forgive you from the start. I've never in my life hated anyone, so why should I start with you?"

Not knowing how to respond, Neji got to his feet. He nodded his head, knowing the conversation was over, and there wasn't anything for him to worry about. As he walked towards the door, he heard her speak once more;

"If you still doubt me, then make it up to me by training with me. Help me become stronger so I'm not a liability anymore. Help me show everyone that a failure like me, can fight alongside a genius like you."

Feeling a small smirk form, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "If you wish to become stronger, I am more than obliged to help you, Hinata-sama."

Smiling at her cousin, she nodded, "See you at the compound in a few more days."

"I won't be late."


	8. Chapter 8

As a tribute to Christmas, here's a short drabble based off a tumblr headcanon! Merry Christmas guys and enjoy the holidays!

* * *

><p>Hinata grumbled under her breath as she attempted for the third time to reach the top of the Christmas tree. She wanted her first Christmas with Naruto to be perfect, which meant placing the star on top. This is the only time she hated being short. He was due to arrive home any minute now from his mission and she already had dinner almost finished. The turkey was finishing cooking in the oven and she seriously needed to get that darn star on top of the tree!<p>

Stretching on her tippy toes, she grunted in frustration before deciding to jump up and reach the top. It was as though the star was taunting her, for she couldn't get it to stay on straight and it barely just caught the top. Deciding to grab a stepping stool, she placed it in front of the tree before attempting once more to place it perfectly on top. It was like fate was laughing at her, because even with the extra height, she still couldn't reach the top.

_"Why do I have to be so short? Even with this stepping stool, I'm too short to reach the top! Come on arms! Reach just a bit further-"_

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt herself being lifted into the air and reached the top of the tree. When she placed the star on top, she sighed in relief before looking down in shock to see Naruto smiling at her.

"N-Naruto-kun? When did you -"

"I just got in the door now Hinata. I gotta be honest with you, I couldn't stop laughing when I saw you struggling to put the star on top."

Feeling heat rush to her cheeks, she pouted before looking at the tree, "It's not my fault I'm so short! If I had known the tree was going to be this big, I would've gotten another one!"

Placing her gently on the ground, he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug before inhaling her scent. "I honestly like your height. It's perfect for me."

"How is me being short perfect for you? You're practically a whole foot taller! That can't be good for your back Naruto-kun."

He shrugged, before pinching her cheeks lightly "I'll live. I mean it's perfect because I can cover your entire body with my own. Plus, when you pout, it makes you look like a child and I can't stop myself from staring at you. You're such an adorable girl."

Blushing at his compliment, she felt herself shift anxiously in his arms. Even though he was pinching her, she didn't feel any pain from it. He constantly did it as a way to tease her. She reluctantly returned his embrace before squealing in surprise as he picked her up once more and carried her to the kitchen.

"Something smells good Hinata! Have you been doing this all day?"

"Actually... I've been setting up and planning this for a few weeks now. I wanted to make this perfect since it's our first Christmas together."

Feeling him squeeze her tighter, she heard him sigh, "Hinata, you don't have to go through all this trouble for me. It's just nice to spend it with you. It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "I know. But I wanted to... Because I love you. And I can't stand the thought of you being upset or feeling alone."

Gently kissing her, he returned her smile before his eyes shined in happiness.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's eat!"


End file.
